falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
灵能者
灵能者指那些從FEV获得超自然能力的角色，ike the master's experiments and Melchior, Radiation like the Beastlords, natural selection like Hakunin or 200 years of seclusion in a glass jar like Professor Calvert. ''Fallout'' After being dipped in FEV vats, absorbing some other people and being connected to the LA Vault computer, the Master gained some psychic powers the extent of which is unknown. He was able to attack humans mentally, although his attacks could be repelled with proper training. 教主能以某種方式讓被FEV感染的人類獲得這些精神能力(usually the pineal gland, but also the Amygdalae or Medulla)，但是大部分這種實驗通常因為實驗體精神錯亂而失敗了，或是被用在使實驗體產生突變方面。在教主家中有四個靈能者： * 韋根擅長電動力學方面。 * 露西擅長念力並略懂光動力學。 * 摩爾精通意念控火的知識。 * 吉迪恩則擅長接收心靈感應（由於無法控制他的心靈感應，他需要精神湮滅來阻止心靈攻擊），並略懂光動力學。 所有的靈能者在大教堂被核爆毀滅時完全毀滅。 ''Fallout 2'' * Hakunin, the Arroyo shaman, apparently also possessed some telepathic abilities, as he was able to speak to Chosen One in his dreams (The Chosen One was able to receive it and record it with his PIP Boy). * Melchior, miner from Redding, was able to summon dangerous animals (deathclaws, fire geckos, mole rats), when he became mutated by FEV in Mariposa Military Base. ''Fallout 3'' * Professor Calvert - one of the residents of Point Lookout, he achieved psionic powers after an experimental procedure. When his brain was extracted from his body (in the same fashion as for robobrain models) and put into a jar, he gained an ability to communicate with people all around the region by entering their minds. To a person, it appeared like a mysterious voice in their head. * Bloomseer Poplar - is one of the members of the Treeminders and can predict your future, she describes the settings of some of the major quests you can do like The Superhuman Gambit, "I see a battle between insects and industry, and the men who control them...". ''Fallout Tactics'' * A group of tribals known as the Beastlords had a kind of psychic control over animals. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' * The Forecaster is a child who can see into the future, but can't control his powers. He needs his "medicine" to keep him from over-thinking, thus helping control his headaches. For 100 caps, though, he will forgo his medication and look into the future for the player. * Nightkins inside Black Rock cave seem to have some paranormal knowledge of events and characters, if you've completed the quest Crazy, Crazy, Crazy by repairing Rhonda they will tell the "voices" said things that will happen in the main storyline, as well as special comments about the companions, EG: If you bring Craig Boone as a companion, they will comment "silent man knows more about the spiked crowns than what he says" referring that Boone knows more about Great Khans than what he says (the Bitter Springs Incident). SPECIAL The ability to resist the Master's psychic attacks is represented in the SPECIAL system by the Mental Block perk. Appearances Some kind of psychic powers appears in every Fallout game, although Chris Avellone believes it creates narrative difficulties for the Fallout writers, as stated in Fallout Bible 3. Avellone says: : For Fallout fan-fiction purposes, you are welcome to make use of the psykers and their potential from ''Fallout 1, but I'd be careful - the psykers in Fallout 1 show some pretty over-the-top mutations that could take the world to Childhood's End faster than you can say "uh, his eyes are glowing?"'' Sources Information on Fallout psykers comes from Chris Avellone's Fallout Bible 3. Behind the scenes the term Psyker is often attributed to the Warhammer 40,000 tabletop games that likely coined it. de:Psioniker en:Psyker es:Psiker pl:Psycherzy ru:Псионики uk:Псіоники Category:Fallout setting Category:Terms Category:輻射設定